An electric vehicle is known in the art, which accommodates an electric motor for driving the vehicle in an accommodating compartment formed in the vehicle forward with respect to a passenger compartment and accommodates a fuel cell stack above the electric motor, wherein the fuel cell stack has a generally rectangular shape and is flat in configuration with a height smaller than a length and width, and the fuel cell stack is arranged in the accommodating compartment so that a length directional axis of the fuel cell stack is oriented in a vehicle width direction and a width directional axis of the fuel cell stack is oriented in a vehicle length direction (see PLT 1).